


Meu Doce Sonho Sangrento

by arcadianGirl



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianGirl/pseuds/arcadianGirl
Summary: Na Europa do século XVIII, o jovem Pete Doherty é convidado para um baile de máscaras de extremo luxo. Lá, ele conhece Carl Barat, um homem espantosamente lindo, assim como também muito poderoso e cheio de mistérios. Pete então acaba envolvido com o misterioso Carl e será jogado em um mundo fantástico. O que Carl esconde?





	1. O Encontro de Duas Almas

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, isso foi uma viagem muito doida da minha cabeça que eu resolvi colocar no "papel". Tudo começou com o seguinte pensamento: Nossa, o Carl é sexy de mais. E se ele fosse um vampiro??  
> Espero que gostem! :)

Era uma noite úmida, ainda com resquícios da chuva que ali caíra o dia inteiro. O horário era por volta das nove horas, sem muito movimento nas ruas. Havia algo doce no aroma daquela noite, algo definitivamente agradável.

Grandes e belos veículos se aproximavam diante de uma alta e adornada porta dourada. Deles desciam mulheres com lindos vestidos de todos os tons, modelos e texturas. Os cabelos estavam armados em diversos penteados e de todos os estilos possíveis, alguns complementados com adereços, outros apenas em sua beleza natural. Os homens que ali desciam estavam igualmente bem vestidos com seus ternos, em sua grande maioria de tons escuros, alguns com chapéus, lenços, gravatas e bengalas. Não era visível se eles realmente necessitavam daquelas bengalas ou aquilo era apenas parte do traje, o fato é que tornava tudo mais elegante.

Em todas essas pessoas havia uma única semelhança: todos estavam com seus rostos cobertos.

\- Senhor, por favor, queira me fornecer  o seu nome completo para que eu possa procurar na lista de convidados. – disse o homem parado diante da grande porta do prédio para onde todas aquelas pessoas estavam se dirigindo.

\- Uh, Peter Doherty. – disse um jovem pálido ainda embasbacado com a beleza do prédio e também com a elegância das pessoas que ali desfilavam em direção a entrada.

\- Oh, com certeza. Por favor entre, senhor Doherty.

Mesmo quando estava na porta do local, Peter ja havia escutado sons de violinos e outros instrumentos que lá dentro desempenhavam diferentes melodias. Ao entrar, o jovem se deparou com um salão enorme, recheado de adornos no teto. Nas paredes encontravam-se belas molduras. O aroma do lugar lembrava a rosa mais cheirosa que Peter já havia tido o prazer de sentir. Os músicos, igualmente mascarados, desempenhavam um trabalho incrível e comovente em seus instrumentos. O assoalho era de lajotas intercaladas em preto e branco, que brilhavam supreendentemente. Nas extremidades da sala haviam candelabros e pilares, igualmente decorados. Belos sofás complementavam o cenário, os quais algumas pessoas conversavam amigavelmente enquanto bebiam champagne e outras bebidas.

Peter então se direcionou a um desses sofás enquanto aceitava um taça de champagne que um dos garçons havia lhe oferecido no caminho.

Ao centro do salão, um lustre de um tamanho e beleza que Peter jamais havia visto pendia sobre as cabeças de homens e mulheres que deslizavam suavemente pelo local enquanto dançavam. Era como um baile de máscaras composto apenas por príncipes e princesas.

Eles parecem flutuar.. – Pensou Peter.

Peter sentia-se um pouco envergonhado de ver todas aquelas pessoas graciosas e bem trajadas dançando impecavelmente, como se tivessem ensaiado algum tipo de coreografia por meses. O garoto não sabia dançar, e nem trajava vestimentas tão belas, assim como sua máscara que também não era tão luxuosa. Ele sabia que não pertencia à aquele lugar, ele nem teria dinheiro suficiente para chegar perto do local daquela festa mesmo que quisesse.  Sua presença ali devia-se unicamente a bondade de um velho amigo, que ao conseguir dois convites para a festa logo disponibilizou um deles a Peter.

\- John está demorando. Não acredito que aquele idiota vai me deixar aqui sozinho. - Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto lamentava o atraso de seu amigo.

Peter sentia-se totalmente deslocado e, sem qualquer pessoa para conversar, ficou isolado questionando-se os motivos pelo qual havia aceitado o convite de seu amigo. O lugar era incrível, aquelas pessoas todas pareciam ter saído de um conto de fadas e Peter sabia disso, mas aquele não era seu lugar e ele também sabia disso.

O tempo havia passado significativamente e Peter estava concentrado pensando em como iria xingar seu amigo quando sentiu um leve tapa em seu ombro.

\- Pete! Eu quase não o reconheci com essas roupas! - Era John, acompanhado de uma bela dama. Peter olhou surpreso por ver seu amigo. Surpreso, mas também furioso.

John tinha a idade de Peter, 24 anos. Tinha os cabelos loiros, liso, não muito curto e olhos castanhos. Era sempre bem humorado, muito inteligente e também muito galanteador. John era o tipo de homem pelo qual as mulheres viviam suspirando, diferentemente de Peter.

Sobre a mulher que o acompanhava, Peter tinha certeza de que John havia conhecido um dia atrás ou até mesmo naquela festa, talvez na entrada. John era o tipo que colecionava mulheres que encontrava e Peter nunca havia visto essa antes. Ela era linda, com os cabelos cacheados que esvoaçavam colorindo o ar com seu belo tom castanho. Trajava um elegante vestido branco com delicadas rendas e babados, onde as bordas dos babados eram em preto. Sua máscara cobria quase o rosto inteiro, deixando a mostra apenas o nariz , a boca e metade da bochecha direita.

\- Pete, essa é Margarie. - Ele apresentou-a. - Maggie, esse é Peter, meu melhor amigo.

\- Olá, muito prazer em conhecê-lo. - Ela disse com uma voz suave enquanto estendia sua mão em direção de Peter. O garoto levantou-se,  sorriu, inclinou-se delicadamente para beijar a superfície da mão da jovem dama e em seguida virou-se, ainda furioso, para seu amigo.

\- Por onde você andava, John?! Eu estou te esperando há muito tempo, você havia dito para estarmos aqui as nove horas e são quase dez.

\- Oh, desculpe o atraso Pete, eu tive alguns contratempos e tive que resolver uns problemas de última hora que acabaram tomando mais do meu tempo do que eu imaginava...- Peter notou quando o amigo olhou brevemente para Margarie. Ele certamente estava com ela, Peter dedusiu, o que o fez ficar com mais raiva ainda.

\- Tudo bem, tanto faz. - Respondeu um Peter impaciente, e voltou a se sentar.

\- Você viu todas essas pessoas?! E esse lugar?! Wow! É incrível. Bem melhor que aquelas festas dos bordéis que costumamos ir hein, Peter?! - Disse John enquanto ria.

\- Sim, é tudo realmente maravilhoso aqui. Mas as garotas dos bordéis são boas anfitriãs também... - Peter respondeu rindo e deixando sua frustação com seu amigo ir embora.

\- Oh, venha John, vamos dançar! - Margarie falou em um tom brincalhão, enquanto puxava John para o centro do salão pelo braço. Visivelmente querendo chamar a atenção do menino.

\- Tem que ser agora Maggie? Acabamos de chegar.. - John falou olhando sutilmente para Peter, que já estava desfazendo seu sorriso.

\- Sim! Eu quero dançar essa música! Por favor!

\- Oh droga, tudo bem. Eu já volto Pete! - Disse John se deixando levar por Margarie.

\- Idiota.. - Murmurou Peter enquanto pegava outra bebida do garçom. Ele observou seu amigo dançando e notou que John não era tão encantador quanto os outros, ou mesmo vestia roupas tão elegantes. Na verdade, ele era bem desajeitado, o que tornou o cenário todo mais cômico de se observar, e o que o fez se sentir menos esquisito ali dentro. Peter riu sozinho do amigo e ficou feliz por tê-lo.

Foi quando Peter ainda estava se divertindo assistindo John e Margarie dançar que ele avistou logo atrás de todo o cenário algo que o chamou atenção.

Um homem misterioso entrava no local. Ele usava uma camisa preta por baixo de um colete também preto, mas com detalhes em dourado nas bordas. Os babados da gola da camisa eram salientes e caiam levemente acima da gola do colete. Um casaco comprido, vermelho da cor de sangue, todo detalhado em dourado e com algumas penas negras na borda da gola, dava um ar surpreendente aquela figura. Ele ainda usava luvas pretas e uma capa igualmente escura. Os cabelos eram negros, bem maiores do que os de Peter, indo até  o pescoço, com uma franja que caía sobre seus olhos. O rosto em contrapartida era de uma palidez que Peter nunca havia visto, quase anormal.

Peter não conseguia ver o rosto inteiro dele por causa da máscara dourada que cobria a metade superior de sua face, ela era coberta de pedras brilhantes e alguns detalhes em preto. Apesar disso, ele conseguia ver os lindos olhos azuis claro que brilhavam através da máscara daquele homem. Era o tom de azul mais incrível que Peter já havia visto.

Ele era bem peculiar, desde as vestimentas que se destacavam dos demais, a forma de caminhar e de observar as outras pessoas. Tudo nele tinha um ar diferente, exageradamente elegante e encantador, chegando a ser sedutor. Ele tinha de fato traços femininos os quais encantaram o jovem expectador.

Peter nunca havia sentido qualquer atração homens, não que tivesse algo contra homossexuais, mas ele pessoalmente nunca havia se relacionado sexualmente com um e por isso estranhou o quanto ficou envolvido e intrigado, para não dizer hipnotizado, por um homem que nunca havia visto antes.

O jovem não tirou os olhos daquele ser misterioso e viu quando uma linda mulher, talvez a mais linda do salão, aproximou-se dele e o cumprimentou. Peter viu quando ela entrelaçou seu braço direito no esquerdo dele e os dois se aproximaram em direção do centro do salão enquanto sorriam. Era um sorriso mágico o dele, e incrivelmente diferente de qualquer outro, como se tivesse algo a mais naquela expressão.

Surpreso, Peter notou que os dois não foram dançar, mas simplesmente atravessaram o salão e de repente já estavam bem próximo ao jovem, que acompanhava tudo sentado e tentava desfarçar quando os casal lhe direcionava olhares.

Peter viu quando eles passaram por ele, pegaram bebidas com um garçom e ficaram conversando, em pé, a poucos metros dele.

\- Eu já disse que você está encantadora hoje, Anette? - Peter ouviu o homem falar para a mulher que o acompanhava. Ele tinha uma voz doce e suave, tão sedutora quanto a sua aparência física.

\- Oh, sim. Não seja bobo, Carl. Você vai me deixar mal acostumada desse jeito. - Anette sorriu.

Carl. Esse era o nome do homem misterioso então. Era um bonito nome, combinava com ele, pensou Peter.

\- Okay, já chega, Margarie! - John tirou a atenção de Peter de seu mais novo ponto de interesse daquela festa antes tediosa.

\- Nem pensar, John Hassall. Eu quero continuar dançando!

\- Daqui a pouco, agora deixe-me sentar ao lado de meu amigo e ficar um pouco com ele.

Peter não sabia se voltava sua atenção a Carl ou a direcionava a John, que nesse momento estava se sentando em um semblante exausto ao lado dele.

\- Oh, está bem então. Vou procurar minha irmã, John, volto em um segundo! - Avisou Margarie e John apenas assentiu.

\- Essa garota ainda vai me matar. Ela é linda, não é Pete?! Conheci hoje na entrada da festa.

\- Uh?..Oh, sim. Linda. - Peter realmente não sabia para onde olhar. Tentava prestar atenção em John, mas seus olhos corriam automaticamente em direção de Carl.

\- Aquele é Carl Barât. - Disse John, notando o interesse de seu amigo no outro jovem. Peter se assustou, olhando para seu amigo no mesmo instante. - Ele é estranho, não acha?! Por alguma razão as mulheres o amam. Grande amigo do meu pai. Foi ele quem me deu os convites, a propósito.

\- Foi?..- Peter voltou a observar Carl sutilmente e ele notou quando o homem gesticulou com as mãos em direção a Anette em um sinal de despedida, deixando assim o misterioso homem sozinho com sua taça de champagne. Peter não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido.

\- Sim, ele é o dono dessa festa na verdade. - Peter olhou imediatamente para John, com uma expressão que mesclava confusão e surpresa.

\- John! Não encontrei Julia! Você não a viu?? - Disse Margarie, assustada.

\- Como eu a teria visto? Eu estava com você o tempo todo..

\- Droga, você precisa me ajudar a procurá-la John. Ela só tem 15 anos! Mamãe vai me matar se souber que eu a perdi de vista.

\- Vá você, Margarie, eu estou cansado.

\- John..-Ela fez caretas e John não resistiu.

\- Okaay.. Peter, já volto. - Peter apenas assentiu, olhando de certa forma desesperançosa para seu amigo, que havia encontrado uma garota a qual não conseguia resistir a seus pedidos.

Peter olhou brevemente para Carl e o viu parado, bebendo seu champagne sozinho enquanto observava todos. O homem de repente direcionou seus olhos azuis a Peter e o jovem olhou rapidamente para a direção oposta, tentando disfarçar, mas ficou nervoso ao ver que Carl havia notado.

Carl se direcionou a Peter que o viu em sua visão periférica, e congelou. O homem então, com movimentos graciosos, sentou-se ao lado de Peter, sem nem mesmo pedir licença e Peter sentiu seu coração bater no estômago.

Por quê ele ficava tão nervoso? Por quê ele sentia tanta atração por um homem? Por quê ele não conseguia agir normalmente? Peter se perguntava todas essas e ainda outras perguntas.

\- Espero que não se importe se eu me sentar ao seu lado.

\- Uh, claro que não! - Peter notou que falou em um tom um pouco estranho. - Err, desculpe. Eu quis dizer que tudo bem se você se sentar, meu amigo que estava sentado ai parece bastante ocupado agora. - Ele viu John, no meio do salão novamente, acenando para avisar a Peter que havia voltado e iria dançar novamente, porque Margarie o havia pego.

\- Oh..o jovem Hassall? Esse é o seu amigo? - Perguntou Carl que notou a direção a qual Peter estava olhando. No mesmo instante que falava, Carl encostou-se ainda mais no sofá, esticando seu braço com a mão livre na borda superior do sofá, quase como se fosse abraçar Peter.

\- Si..sim. John, eu vim com ele.

\- Entendo. Não o conheço muito bem, entretanto o pai dele, Christopher, é um bom amigo. John parece ser uma ótima pessoa também. - Carl bebia seu champagne delicadamente enquanto falava.

\- Ele é sim, incrível. - Peter sorriu sutilmente em direção de seu amigo, que no momento estava lutando contra sua própria exaustão para manter-se em pé acompanhando Margarie em suas infinitas danças.

\- Me diga, o que você vê? - Perguntou Carl depois de alguns minutos em silêncio enquanto encarava o salão repleto de pessoas em movimento.

\- O que eu vejo? Onde? - Peter estava confuso.

\- Aqui. Nesse salão. O que você vê? - Carl apontou, com a taça já no fim de seu champagne, para as pessoas que dançavam.

\- Bem, vejo pessoas lindas e elegantes dançando extremamente bem. Como em um conto de fadas cheio de príncipes e princesas, talvez com exceção de John. - Peter falou a verdade, sem tirar os olhos do centro do salão, entretanto mantêve-se um pouco hesitante pois não sabia se era esse o tipo de resposta que Carl queria ouvir.

\- Compreendo.

\- Por quê está perguntando isso? - Peter virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Está vendo aquela mulher com vestido verde e máscara dourada com penas negras do lado esquerdo? - Carl apontou para a direita de Peter, parecendo ignorar a pergunta feita anteriormente pelo jovem.

\- Sim, estou..

\- É Henrietta Van Dir. Ela é casada há 30 anos com o homem que está dançando, e ele a ama incondicionalmente. Entretanto, ela dorme todos os fins de semana com o irmão dele. – Carl disse friamente, e Peter o encarou, intrigado.

 - Aquele é Louis Barthan. - Carl gesticulou com a taça em direção de um homem alto e que dançava com uma bela moça. - A família dele tem uma empresa muito lucrativa. Seu pai, Ruan Barthan, administrou a empresa por anos e deu a seus seis filhos tudo do melhor. Ruan morreu mês passado, e Louis o fez assinar um documento que passava todos os bens, incluindo a empresa, para ele. Louis roubou tudo de sua própria família e agora seus cinco irmãos estão morrendo de fome sem ter onde morar enquanto ele veste roupas elegantes e dança em um baile de máscaras luxuoso com uma linda mulher.

\- A sua esquerda, com o vestido azul e a máscara em forma de rosto de gato, é Violet Holden. - Peter disfarçou o máximo que pode ao olhar para a moça de longos cabelos loiros que dançava há poucos metros dele. Carl, entretanto, apenas encarava sua taça. - Ela é filha de Phillip Holden, um dos homens mais ricos dessa cidade. Ela mora com ele e mais duas irmãs mais jovens. Suas irmãs gostam muito de Phillip, mas Violet não. Violet planeja secretamente o assassinato de seu próprio pai para que ela possa ficar com toda a sua fortuna.

\- O casal que está dançando ao lado de Violet é Mary e Edward Byrton. Eles têm um filho de cinco anos, Albert. Oh, pobre Albert... Tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe o espancam todos os dias por ele simplesmente ser criança e fazer suas travessuras. Talvez eles devessem ter pego um boneco para chamar de filho.

Peter simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, falar ou mesmo pensar. Aquelas coisas todas eram horríveis! Como ele sabia aquilo tudo? Peter estava tão confuso quanto nunca imaginou estar.

\- Uh..como você sabe disso tudo? - Peter perguntou hesitante e ainda muito confuso.

\- Aposto que o cenário mudou agora, não é mesmo? Eles já não parecem mais tão lindos e encantadores para você. Não parecem mais personagens vindo de um conto de fadas, a menos que seja um conto de horror. - Carl parecia ter ignorado novamente a pergunta de Peter e o jovem pôde notar um leve sorriso escapar pelos seus lábios sedutores. - Talvez você não se espante agora se eu lhe disser que você e seu amigo, John, são as pessoas mais lindas deste lugar. Na verdade, são as únicas.

Carl se levantou delicadamente, com sua taça agora vazia, e foi se retirando do lado de Peter. Já em pé, Carl fixou seus brilhantes olhos azuis nos castanhos de Peter.

\- A propósito, alguém já lhe disse que seus olhos são maravilhosos? - Carl sorriu e virou as costas para Peter. - Vou respirar um pouco de ar puro, talvez você queira me acompanhar. - Parou por um segundo ao  falar, ainda de costas, e continuou andando.

Peter não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Devia ele seguir o homem que acabara de conhecer? Ou deveria ficar próximo de seu amigo John? Talvez ir embora fosse a melhor opção, Peter pensava.

O jovem olhou para os lados, pensou por uns três segundos e então decidiu que precisava saber mais sobre aquele homem.

Peter seguiu Carl até a rua. Ele não queria se distanciar do baile, pois seu amigo poderia ficar preocupado, então os dois mantiveram-se ali perto, mas fora da direção das grandes portas douradas. Peter e seu mais novo amigo estavam em um beco úmido ao lado do prédio, um lugar relativamente escuro e quase claustrofóbico devido a sua pequena largura. O lugar era de fato assustador, mas o mais assustador para Peter era como Carl conseguia dominá-lo. O garoto fitou os intensos olhos azuis de Carl. Olhos que poderiam fazer qualquer um se jogar de um prédio. Uma voz que poderia atiçar os desejos mais obscuros. Uma beleza que poderia fazer Peter esquecer quem ele era.

Seu cabelo, de aparência macia, caía sobre sua máscara dourada e dançava diante da luz azul que emanava de seus olhos através do adereço. Carl acendeu um cigarro enquanto retirava delicadamente os fios que atrapalhavam sua visão, jogando-os para trás, o que o tornava ainda mais sedutor.

Peter viu quando Carl soprou a fumaça para longe e então virou-se em direção a ele, aproximando-se com uma certa determinação no olhar. Peter, instintivamente, se distanciou batendo suas costas contra a parede úmida que já não estava muito longe dele. Carl chegou o mais perto que pôde de Peter e apoiou seu braço na parede, na altura do rosto de Peter, enquanto o encarava.

\- Está bem melhor aqui, não acha? - Peter quase pode sentir o sabor doce do hálito suave que saia do sussurro de Carl. Como ele conseguia se manter com aquele hálito tão agradável mesmo depois de fumar?! Ele simplesmente não era uma pessoa normal.

Carl então, com a mão que não estava apoiada na parede, começou a puxar para cima a máscara de Peter e o garoto ofegava sem saber o que fazer. Ele sabia que o melhor e mais seguro era empurrar Carl para trás e sair correndo dali, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Ele talvez não quisesse sair dali.

\- Você é realmente lindo..e eu quero você para mim. Para sempre.

O misterioso homem então sussurrou as palavras enquanto aproximava-se dos lábios de Peter. Carl beijou o indefeso garoto delicadamente e continuou a distribuir pequenos beijos ao longo da bochecha direita do menino fazendo o percurso de sua boca até o pescoço e lá, Peter sentiu duas pontas afiadas entrarem em sua carne, rasgando seu pescoço em uma dolorosa e prazerosa mordida.


	2. Admirável Vida Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete não conseguiu resistir ao misterioso Carl Barat. Ele foi mordido e agora terá que lidar com uma vida totalmente nova, e macabra ao mesmo tempo em que deve aprender a controlar seus impulsos mais primitivos e destrutivos.

Peter sentia todos os seus sentidos intensificados, além de um fogo infernal que consumia seu interior. Ele via cenas de seu passado se repetindo em um tom de realidade inexplicável. Imagens de pessoas e paisagens conhecidas e até mesmo desconhecidas inundavam sua mente. Algo latejava em sua cabeça e uma dor absurda percorria cada parte do seu corpo, especialmente nos ossos e no interior de sua boca. Era como se seus ossos estivessem se fortalecendo e algo estivesse crescendo de forma incontrolável na parte superior de sua boca...presas, talvez.

\- Humm... eu morri? O que está acontecendo..? Minha cabeça dói... O meu corpo inteiro dói...

\- Oh, tudo bem, meu doce Peter... O que você está sentindo é normal. – Peter, confuso, sentiu alguém se aproximando e acariciando seu rosto. Ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos de tanta dor, ainda deitado apenas esticou um braço em direção à pessoa. A figura desconhcida segurou sua mão com carinho, beijou a superfície e colocou-a de volta sob seu peito.

\- Descanse, meu querido. Você estava muito agitado essa noite, teve uma intensa febre e delirou muito, precisa descansar. Depois conversamos e eu explico o que quiser saber, apenas durma mais um pouco e não se preocupe, você está seguro comigo. – A voz doce acalmou Peter e o garoto voltou a dormir, apesar da dor.

Horas depois, Peter não saberia dizer quantas exatamente, o jovem enfermo acordou. Dessa vez mais calmo, a dor já não mais consumia seu corpo, restava apenas uma forte dor de cabeça. Algo havia acontecido, ele não sabia o que era, mas sentia que algo havia mudado em si.

Abrindo os olhos calmamente, o garoto se encontrou deitado na cama de um quarto totalmente desconhecido, mas muito luxuoso.

_Onde eu estou?... Que lugar é esse..?_

\- Vejo que você despertou, meu caro. Se sentindo melhor? – Peter olhou rapidamente para a direção da voz e de repente sua cabeça latejou ainda mais forte e ele grunhiu. O jovem estava com a mente sendo invadida por todos os sons possíveis. Vozes na rua, pequenos animais, veículos em movimento, o vento soprando as árvores... todo ruído parecia estar no volume máximo dentro da cabeça de Peter.

\- Calma... Com cuidado, por favor. Você passou por um processo longo, precisa ir com calma.

\- Pare de gritar, por favor... Uh...É você... O que... O que você está fazendo? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo? – Peter avistou o homem misterioso da noite anterior, ou pelo menos ele achava que era a noite passada. Ele agora sem os trajes do baile mas não menos encantador, com camisa e calças escuras contrastando com um sobretudo branco bordado nas mangas e gola. Sentado em uma poltrona luxuosa, com as pernas cruzadas e uma das mãos apoiada no braço da poltrona enquanto segurava o queixo. Os olhos profundos observavam Peter cuidadosamente, não deixando passar nada, e um meio sorriso completava o ar sedutor.

 Peter sentou-se na cama e Carl levantou, indo até um outro cômodo, trouxe alguém consigo. Era uma garota pelo o que Peter conseguia ver, ela tinha os cabelos loiros e compridos, estava nua e com manchas de sangue pelo corpo. Peter pôde sentir cada gota de sangue no corpo da moça, não só o cheiro daquele que estava espalhado pelo seu corpo mas também o que corria em suas veias. Peter podia escutá-lo e até mesmo sentir seu gosto.

_O que está acontecendo aqui..._

Carl sentou-se ao lado de Peter e sentou também a menina, com a cabeça gaixa e os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto. Ela parecia estar quase desmaiando ou algo assim, Peter deduziu.

\- Eu disse que conversaríamos quando você acordasse, pois então, essa hora chegou.

\- Uh... pare de gritar, eu já pedi! - Peter não sabia o que estava acontecendo, estava zonzo, com muita dor de cabeça, totalmente confuso.

\- Oh, eu não estou gritando, querido. Isso é apenas uma de suas novas habilidades, você vai se acostumar. Eu sei que está cansado e com muita dor de cabeça, mas tente se calmar. Agitação é pior nesse momento. Tente se concentrar apenas nos sons que importam agora, tente se concentrar na minha voz e apenas nela.

Peter tentou fazer o que o jovem sugeriu e alguns minutos depois, aos poucos, foi conseguindo limpar sua mente da poluição sonora que antes estava levando-o à loucura.

Conseguindo pensar melhor, Peter, que antes estava com a cabeça gaixa, levantou o rosto e analisou melhor a situação.

\- Carl... O que aconteceu? Eu lembro agora que estávamos naquele beco ontem a noite e de repente eu apaguei... Por que eu estou sentindo tudo isso? Onde estamos? Por que você me trouxe aqui e quem é essa menina?

\- Com calma, meu amado... – Carl acariciou o cabelo de Peter e depositou sua mão na perna esquerda do garoto enquanto o encarava com seus olhos azuis. De alguma forma, Peter sentiu que tudo ficaria bem apenas em sentir o toque do jovem.

\- Não foi ontem que estávamos no beco, foi há três dias. Você passou por um processo, uma transformação e é por isso que está se sentindo diferente. O seu corpo _está_ diferente. Estamos na minha casa, e eu o trouxe porque fui eu que causei tal transformação em você, é claro! – Carl falou a última parte em um tom cômico e sorriu para um confuso Peter.

\- Transf...Transformação...? Que tipo de transformação?

\- Sentidos intensificados de forma sobre humana, desejo por sangue torturando seus pensamentos, dor muito forte no corpo inteiro, principalmente na boca. Senhor Doherty, o senhor sofreu uma mutação, agora o senhor é um vampiro. – Ele sorriu para o garoto e Peter não sabia o que pensar.

\- Do que você está falando?...- Tudo aquilo parecia surreal de mais para Peter, mas mesmo sem entender, ele sabia em seu interior que aquilo tudo poderia ser verdade. Não... ele sabia que aquilo tudo _era_ verdade. Aquele desejo pelo sangue da menina ao lado estava quase incontrolável, e porque ele não sentia o mesmo do Carl? Talvez porque Carl também fosse um vampiro.

Confuso, o garoto ficou pensativo e o desespero começou a tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Ele não tinha família, mas como viveria assim? Como isso funcionaria? Ele viveria para sempre? Não poderia andar no sol? Teria de dormir em caixões? Quais partes das lendas eram verdades e quais eram mentiras, ele não entendia. Estava mergulhado em confusão e de repente deu um estalo em sua mente.

\- Três dias?! John! Ele deve estar preocupado comigo! Eu preciso ir falar com ele!

\- Não se preocupe, eu falei com ele. Disse que levaria você comigo, que estávamos com duas garotas e viríamos para minha casa. Descanse bem primeiro, deixe seu corpo se acostumar com essa vida nova um pouco e depois você poderá falar o quanto quiser com seu amigo. Eu posso imaginar tudo o que está passando pela sua cabeça nesse momento, mas não se preocupe, vou lhe ensinar como tudo funciona com o tempo. E acredite em mim, ir agora não é uma boa ideia... Digamos que existe a possibilidade de você acabar devorando seu melhor amigo...

Peter olhou com seus castanhos olhos esbugalhados para Carl, mas ele apenas sorriu e deu tapinhas no ombro esquero de Peter.

\- Aqui, primeiro as necessidades básicas do seu novo corpo. – Carl disse enquanto entregava a menina para ele. Assustado, Peter não sabia direito o que fazer. Na verdade, ele _sabia_... Só era assustador de mais, ele não queria matar a moça, nem mesmo morder... Mas a vontade era tanta...

\- Vamos, Peter! No pescoço é o melhor lugar, prove. – O vampiro instigava sua nova cria, retirando os cabelos da moça do pescoço e deixando a mostra várias marcas de mordidas espalhadas por todo o corpo. – Você não precisa matá-la, mas se quiser... Fique a vontade, ela é apenas uma humana.

\- Eu...não posso...não posso morde-la.

\- Sério...? Você não lembra tudo o que eu contei a você lá na festa, daquelas pessoas que estavam lá? Você acha que elas merecem viver??! Veja! – Carl, impaciente, tirou os cabelos do rosto da moça e Peter a reconheceu na hora.

\- Violet... Aquela Violet... Mas ela é apenas uma garota...

\- É apenas uma assassina sem escrúpulos que iria matar o próprio pai que tanto trabalhou para fazer uma fortuna e poder dar a família um conforto em suas vidas. Essa ingrata não merece qualquer misericórdia! – Carl levantou-se, um pouco exaltado, jogou o corpo da menina em transe para cima de Peter e virou as costas.

\- É apenas uma humana. – Disse calmo novamente, mas de forma fria, ainda de costas. – Humanos são sujos e inescrupulosos. São apenas bolsas de sangue falantes, servem apenas para a nossa diversão. Mas faça o que você quiser, se definhar por falta de sangue é o que você quer, então fique a vontade... – Carl saiu lentamente do quarto ao terminar, deixando Violet nos braços de Peter que a encarava pensativo.

Peter observava cada mordida no corpo de Violet, se concentrava em escutar o sangue correndo pelas veias da moça e gotejando ainda pelas feridas abertas. Ele queria ela, queria muito o sangue dela.

_Esse cheiro..._

O garoto aproximou-se ainda mais do pescoço da menina, inalando o odor prazeroso que emanava dali. Chegou mais perto, fechou os olhos, lambeu as feridas abertas, sem muita certeza do que deveria fazer. Ela era humana, mas como o Carl havia dito, o que ela fez foi terrível... Mas isso lhe dava o direito dele matá-la? Ele não sabia, estava muito confuso.

Mas mais do que confuso, Peter estava com sede. Peter sentiu algo crescer no mesmo local da boca onde antes havia sentido a dor e derepente sentiu suas presas crescerem, como se tivessem vida própria e estivessem pedindo por sangue. Em um momento impensado Peter enfiou os dentes no pescoço de Violet e sugou tudo o que pôde. Agora era tarde de mais, ele queria o sangue dela, todo ele.

Carl assistiu, de longe, seu recem-criado devorar Violet em questão de minutos e um sorriso de satisfação tomou conta de seu rosto.

Horas depois, cria e criador sentavam em um confortável sofá de uma sala de extremo luxo. Candelabros pendiam do teto e pinturas de muito bom gosto enfeitavam as paredes. Velhos livros estavam presentes em vários lugares da sala, deixando o local com um específico cheiro de papel antigo, além de um cenário intelectual.

\- Se você odeia tanto os humanos... Por que me transformou e não apenas me matou?

\- Ora, não é óbvio?! – Carl lançou um olhar divertido a Peter, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco melancólico. – Porque você é diferente...

\- Diferente...?

\- Você é puro em seus sentimentos, tem a alma doce e não pensa em prejudicar os outros. Apenas vive a sua vida da melhor forma que pode e tenta ser a melhor pessoa possível, mas esse mundo... esse mundo não merece você. Esse mundo não está podre e nem um pouco preparado para ter você. Eu posso ver a sua aura e ela é linda, Peter... De uma beleza que eu jamais havia visto em todos os meus anos de vida. Não foi a toa que eu disse naquela festa que você e seu amigo eram as únicas pessoas belas daquele lugar.

\- Humm... mas ainda assim, eu não entendo... Por que me transformar?

\- Por que eu quero você para mim. – Ele olhou seramente para o jovem ao proferir as palavras. – Daqui há 100 ou 200 anos, não importa quanto tempo passe, é você que eu quero do meu lado. Você é mais especial do que imagina, meu amado. São pouquíssimas as pessoas com tão boa índole quanto a sua. Eu escolhi você para passar o resto dos meus dias e eu sei que você também quer isso.

\- Eu... – Peter queria dizer que ele estava errado, afinal quem ele pensava que era para querer alguém e simplesmente tomar essa pessoa para si, ignorando a vontade da outra pessoa?! Mas a verdade é que ele sabia que o outro estava certo. Só o fato de estar na presença dele já fazia Peter se sentir mais confiante e forte. Ele queria sim passar o resto dos dias de sua vida ao lado daquele jovem, ele nem saberia dizer exatamente o motivo, mas sabia que queria.

\- E por que da festa? Por que você convidou todas aquelas pessoas e... oh meu deus... – De repente o novo vampiro começou a assimilar as verdadeiras intenções de seu misterioso amigo e sua voz falhou.

\- Sim...alimento, apenas isso. Eu convidei o máximo de pessoas podres que consegui, você e seu amigo Hassall nem deveriam estar lá. Mas ainda bem que estavam, caso contrario eu não o teria conhecido.

\- Então você não se alimenta de pessoas inocentes?

 - Pessoas inocentes são quase inexistentes, meu caro. Mas das más de espírito o mundo está cheio e são as minhas favoritas, é sempre um prazer vê-las sofrendo. Já que tenho que passar a eternidade me alimentando de seres humanos então que eu use isso em pró de um bem para o mundo, huh?! – Carl piscou o olho esquerdo em direção a Peter.

\- A eternidade...? – Pete encarava Carl com os olhos tomados por curiosidade.

\- Oh sim, tenho boas notícias, querido: Somos imortais! – Carl deu um tapinha de leve na perna esquerda de Peter, sorriu ironicamente, e levantou-se.

\- Vamos, você precisa treinar suas novas habilidades.

Carl saiu pela porta e Peter ficou sentado por uns 10 segundos ainda, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

\- Ei... Venha! – Com o corpo inteiro do outro lado da porta, Carl enfiou apenas a cabeça para apressar o jovem garoto.

Desperto de seu transe, Peter levantou-se e seguiu Carl. Ambos andavam para frente da bela casa. Era noite e Carl pôde notar o amigo apreciando a lua cheia que brilhava no céu.

\- Oh, devo lhe avisar, aquele “probleminha” dos vampiros com o sol... então, é real. Nunca se exponha à luz solar ou você vai sentir algo terrivelmente doloroso. E eu perderia você para sempre, algo que eu não suportaria, claro. – Carl olhou para Peter e sorriu, esboçando uma expressão de verdadeiro carinho.

Ao se posicionarem a frente da casa, Carl apontou para uma árvore, do outro lado da rua.

\- Me diga, o que você consegue ver ali?

\- Está muito longe, eu não...

\- Concentre-se. Lembre-se do que eu disse, concentre-se apenas no que lhe interessa no momento. Atualmente você enxerga, sente e escuta de forma sobre humana, além de ter uma sede interminável por sangue. No momento, você é até mesmo mais poderoso do que eu, por ser um recem transformado, pode ouvir e enxergar com mais precisão do que eu, além de também ter mais força física. Se não se concentrar no que realmente quer, todas essas informações chegando ao mesmo tempo vão enlouquecê-lo. No momento que conseguir controlar tudo isso, sua dor de cabeça sumirá.

Como todo mestre, Carl era paciente com seu discípulo, que escutava a tudo atentamente e tentava ignorar a dor de cabeça que o consumia.

Peter tentou mais uma vez olhar para a árvore, dessa vez concentrando no objetivo e ignorando o resto, e então notou algo que não havia visto antes.

\- Aquilo é um gato...? Naquele galho alto da árvore, é um gato?

\- Sim, é sim. Isso mesmo, querido, você está conseguindo. Continue se concentrando, diga-me o que mais você consegue sentir daqui? Uma coisa de cada vez, descreva-as para mim. Não tenha pressa, respire, e com calma me diga tudo o que consegue ver, ouvir e enxergar.

\- Eu... O sangue do gato na árvore... Eu posso ouvi-lo correndo nas veias daquele animal... Eu quero ir até lá, preciso do sangue... – Peter confuso começou a andar em direção à arvore com o animal.

\- Não, não... shh... calma, meu amor. Calma. – Carl apressou-se em se aproximar de Peter, pegando a mão do jovem e virando o rosto do menino com a outra. – Ei...ei... Pete, olhe para mim. Você está com uma sede exagerada por ser novo, respire e se concentre em outras coisas.

\- Eu...não posso...eu... preciso...eu... – O menino apressava o passo.

\- Peter, querido...você não precisa. Eu sei que a sensação é quase de uma dor física, como se fôssemos obrigados a beber toda e qualquer gota de sangue que aparece na nossa frente, mas ei...olhe para mim, olhe nos meus olhos... você não precisa. Você vai ficar bem quando esse período acabar, por enquanto ignore esse animal, concentre-se. Você precisa aprender a lidar com essa vontade diariamente, mas precisa ser ainda mais forte agora nesse início, precisa controlar.

O vampiro mais jovem olhou, como pedido, dentro dos olhos do outro e mergulhou no azul do mar que vive dentro daquelas esferas. Naquele momento, Peter conseguiu voltar a si e recuperar o foco.

\- Está bem... me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem, querido. – Carl sorriu e largou a mão do amigo. – Agora vamos continuar, o que você pode perceber a nossa volta?

\- O gatinho... está se lambendo... – Ele fechou os olhos e tentava desligar sua mente do sangue do animal. Carl notou o esforço do garoto e apenas sorriu – Tem um homem e uma mulher brigando por...dinheiro na casa à direita.

\- Pseh... Seres humanos... típico. O que mais?

\- Outras três pessoas estão dormindo, eu acho. Três não, quatro. Escuto apenas a respiração delas. Insetos, vários deles, caminhando incessantemente por várias partes dessa grama. O vento está soprando algumas folhas. E alguém... uh... que estranho...

\- O que foi?

\- Alguém, longe daqui... parece que está nos observando. Ouço o coração dessa pessoa, está cauteloso, um pouco nervoso, um pouco melancólico. – Pete mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava entender o que se passava com essa pessoa obscura.

\- Uh... eu não consigo sentir nada disso. Você está com os sentidos mais aguçados do que os meus por ser novo, mas... você tem certeza que essa pessoa está nos observando?

\- Eu... eu não tenho certeza. Eu apenas sinto ela agindo com cuidado tentando se aproximar desse local, parece não querer fazer barulho ou despertar nossa atenção de qualquer forma, como se estivesse realmente nos observando ou tentando fazer isso.

\- Curioso... Muito curioso...Quem seria?... – Essa última parte foi mais como um pensamento pessoal do que um comentário de fato. – É melhor entrarmos, você pode ter se enganado, mas de qualquer forma é melhor termos cuidado. Se for alguém se aproximando, logo logo eu sentirei também.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Peter desfocalizou sua atenção da pessoa misteriosa, abriu os olhos e de repente se deparou com um jovem, de uns 18 anos, passando ao seu lado. Na rua, como um cidadão comum, ele poderia estar indo para a casa ou visitar um amigo ou qualquer uma dessas coisas normais que pessoas normais fazem.

O jovem vampiro se assustou com a presença súbita do menino e, sem qualquer aviso prévio, inalou o cheiro de um sangue que parecia mais prazeroso do que tudo o que ele já havia provado.

O cheiro invadia suas narinas e todo o seu interior, o barulho daquele sangue em movimento tão perto dele fez Peter perder o controle. De repente já era tarde de mais para tentar se concentrar e conter o desejo.

\- Uh! Não, por favor, não me machuque! – O menino suplicou em vão, com muito medo em seus olhos.

Peter pulou no menino e arrancou a jaqueta que o moço vestia. Como um animal selgavem, ele enfiou as presas no pescoço do garoto, rasgando sua carne e sugando cada gota de sangue daquele corpo.

Carl logo correu para o lado de Peter, que já estraçalhava a vítima no chão.

\- Peter! Me escute! Largue-o! – Ele tocou o ombro do vampiro descontrolado e por um segundo Peter largou sua presa apenas para lançar um olhar mortal para aquele que ousava interromper seu jantar.  – Pete... Sou eu...

A região da boca do garoto estava coberta de sangue e os olhos tomados por raiva, ele visivelmente não sabia o que estava fazendo. Alguns segundos encarando Carl e o jovem percebeu que se tratava de seu precioso amigo, a raiva passou e ele obteu controle de si novamente.

Ele olhou para o chão e viu um corpo totalmente sem vida, com a cabeça quase desprendendo do corpo. Olhou para o amigo e ele estava em pé ao seu lado com uma expressão de compreensão.

\- Vamos, Pete. – Ele estendia a mão para o amigo que precisava, tanto para ajudá-lo a se levantar no momento, quanto simbolicamente mostrando que estaria ao seu lado.

Peter, no entanto, entrou em estado de choque. Largou o que restava do corpo no chão, tentando talvez eliminar qualquer indício que provasse que havia sido ele quem tinha feito tal atrocidade.

Ele se agachou mais ainda no chão e juntou as mãos em frente ao seu rosto. Passou uma de suas mãos em sua boca e começou a tremer ao ver todo aquele sangue.

\- Eu... eu...fiz isso... eu...aquele menino... – Ele encarava o corpo da vítima sem desviar o olhar e sem formar qualquer frase para explicar o que havia acontecido. Era inexplicável a dor interior e a confusão mental que o menino se encontrava naquele momento.

De repente a visão de Peter foi obstruída por uma mão que subitamente fez uma cortina em seus olhos, barrando a visão do garoto para aquele corpo.

\- Shh...Se acalme, meu amor. Está tudo bem. – Carl se ajoelhou ao lado do outro, colocou sua mão no rosto do menino apavorado e puxou a cabeça dele contra seu peito enquanto sussurrava as palavras.

Peter ainda encarava a vítima pelas frestas que os dedos de Carl faziam, catatônico, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar.

\- Meu querido, por favor, se acalme. É normal perder o controle no início, vou lhe ajudar a controlar esse desejo. – Carl apertou ainda mais os dedos, tapando completamente a visão de Peter. – Você vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu estou aqui com você agora e sempre. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, sempre protegerei você.

Carl forçou o jovem assustado a fechar os olhos e então o garoto apenas ouviu atentamente os sussurros de seu protetor e se concentrou nos braços do outro envolvendo seu corpo, formando um tipo de escudo.

Peter encontrou novamente a linha correta de pensamento, e de repente o peso de seu ato caiu sob seu corpo e ele apenas começou a chorar, com medo do que havia feito, com medo de si mesmo. Ele estava convencido de que era um monstro.

Ele levantou o rosto, olhou nos olhos de Carl como se pedisse ajuda e redenção.

\- Me...desculpe... Eu...não...

Carl passou os dedos nas lagrimas que escorriam no rosto de Peter e por fim colocou-os nos lábios do garoto, para silenciá-lo.

Peter fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque do outro em sua boca e de repente sentiu outros lábios tocando os seus. Ele não saberia explicar como aquilo o acalmou, como aquilo tirou o peso de suas costas, como aquilo o trouxe para o momento e o desvencilhou daqueles pensamentos diabólicos.

Naquele segundo, ele esqueceu do que acabara de fazer e apenas concentrou-se na língua de Carl que acariciava a sua no interior de sua boca. Os lábios de Carl eram doces como nada que ele havia provado antes.

Suas línguas e lábios se entrelaçaram como um só e ambos queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Ao terminar o beijo, Peter encarou os olhos de Carl por alguns segundos, como se estivesse agradecendo por tê-lo salvado. Então ele sentiu seus olhos queimarem e as lágrimas escorrerem novamente.

Carl, que ainda estava ajoelhado, agora sentou-se no chão junto de Peter e envolveu o garoto em seus braços, que achou conforto no peito do outro e não conseguiu mais controlar o choro.

\- Isso, querido, chore. Tudo bem chorar, você deve colocar esse sentimentos para fora mesmo. Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui por você.

Peter estava confuso. Ele se sentia seguro ao lado de Carl, ele sabia que o outro o protegeria de tudo, ele só não sabia se merecia tal proteção. Ele havia acabado de assassinar friamente um menino de pouca idade que talvez tivesse um futuro brilhante pela frente. Talvez fosse uma ótima pessoa, talvez fizesse coisas importantes que ajudassem outros, e que certamente tinha família e amigos que sofreriam sua perda.

Ali, sentado no chão, nos braços de Carl, Peter chorou por horas enquanto tentava imaginar o que o futuro reservaria para ele. Ele estava confuso, cheio de dúvidas e com muito medo.

O que aconteceria com ele? O que ele teria de fazer a partir daquele dia? E John, o que pensaria? Ou ele nem deveria contar? Será que ele machucaria seu melhor amigo? Ele nunca se perdoaria se o fizesse.

As perguntas eram muitas em sua mente, mas uma coisa era certa: aquele homem, Carl... Peter tinha certeza que sobreviveria aquilo tudo se continuasse ao lado dele. Ele queria ter raiva de Carl, por ter transformado ele naquele monstro que acabara de devorar um jovem inocente, mas ele não conseguia, ele sabia que não conseguiria. Algo o impulsionava a estar ao lado dele, algo o impulsionava a amá-lo.


	3. Velhos Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete ainda tentava lidar com sua nova vida, o que não estava fazendo com muito sucesso. Dois velhos amigos de Carl aparecem novamente e nenhum deles parecem satisfeitos com a existência de Pete na vida do outro, o que pode ser bem perigoso para o mais novo vampiro. Pete e Carl, por outro lado, acabam se tornando ainda mais próximos jurando proteção um ao outro.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que Peter havia atacado o menino na rua e desde então o garoto se recusava a sair de casa novamente.

\- Eu não posso ficar te trazendo sangue em copos pelo resto de nossa eternidade, meu amor. Eu faria, você sabe disso, mas está na hora de você encarar seus medos e viver sua vida de vampiro sedutor. Não se engane, há muitas coisas maravilhosas nessa vida.

Carl falava em um tom cômico não muito apreciado por Peter, que apenas o encarava enquanto pegava o copo.

\- De quem é? – Perguntou antes de beber.

\- Um estuprador nojento que não se contentava em atacar mulheres adultas. A filhinha de sete anos dele ficaria agradecida por mim ter dilacerado a garganta dele se tivesse idade o suficiente para entender a situação, pobre menina.

Peter escutou e bebeu o sangue com uma certa repulsa.

\- Você vai mesmo perguntar sobre a procedência do sangue toda vez que eu lhe der? Pete, meu querido, você me conhece... Sabe que eu ataco apenas quem merece.

\- Desculpe, eu sei, eu só preciso ter certeza de que não é de uma pessoa inocente...

\- O prazer de vê-los implorando por suas vidas miseráveis é tão satisfatório... se você viesse comigo em minhas caçadas, saberia do que eu estou falando.

\- Eu não estou preparado ainda...

\- Está sim. O seu período de recem-criado já acabou a única coisa que resta é esse peso em sua consciência por ter atacado aquele jovem. Um peso que cabe mais a mim do que a você, inclusive.

\- Por que?...

\- Eu deveria saber que não estava preparado para sair ainda. Como eu disse, você é uma pessoa boa, com um coração puro de verdade e que não tenta prejudicar ninguém. Eu deveria ter tido a sensibilidade de perceber que não deveria ter tirado você de casa, afinal, incidentes como o que aconteceu com você é completamente normal no início, mas a bondade em seu coração faria você sofrer muito mais do que o normal. Traumatizaria-o, o que de fato aconteceu. Me desculpe, meu amor, a culpa é minha.

\- Você também já atacou alguém inocente?

\- Mais do que eu poderia contar. A primeira pessoa, um pobre garotinho de dez anos que brincava com seu cachorro. O cachorro latiu para mim o tempo todo enquanto eu arrancava a cabeça do jovem dono dele, eu ainda posso escutar os gritos do meninho quando eu o peguei. E depois foi a vez do cachorro que só estava tentando proteger o dono. – O olhar de Carl se distanciava de tudo e parecia reviver o momento visivelmente doloroso para o vampiro.

Peter apenas escutava enquanto tomava o resto de seu copo de sangue, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que Carl não era orgulhoso por ter feito tais atrocidades, ele de alguma forma acreditava na bondade do vampiro que amava.

Ele largou o copo, já vazio, em cima de uma mesinha daquele quarto e se aproximou do outro, que com o pensamento distante nem notou o movimento de Peter.

\- Já passou... – Peter ajoelhou-se diate de Carl e acariciou o rosto contorcido em dor do menino.

\- Eu... não sou uma boa pessoa, Peter. Eu não sou bom como você...

\- Isso é mentira, você é bom sim.

\- Não, eu não sou. Você não sabe as coisas terríveis que já fiz.

\- Eu não preciso saber, Carl. Eu sei quem é você agora. Eu sei quem é esse Carl que está sentado na minha frente, eu sei quem é o Carl que eu amo e eu sei que você não é assim. Sei que você é uma boa pessoa, um pouco machucado talvez, mas ainda assim uma boa pessoa. Se você não fosse, nem mesmo estaria sofrendo agora pelo o que fez e eu posso ver que você sente.

A habilidade de empatia de Peter era uma das características que Carl notou assim que o conheceu, uma das características que o fez se apaixonar por ele. Ele era tão bom, bom de mais até mesmo para Carl, ele tinha plena consciência disso, mas ele não se importava, era egoísta em relação a isso.

A ternura e compreensão nos olhos castanhos de Peter fez Carl dispersar os sentimentos que o martirizavam em seu interior e o trouxe para o presente. Mais do que isso...”Eu sei quem é o Carl que eu _amo_...” Então ele o amava.

Carl não sabia o que pensar em relação a isso, ele queria sim e muito que Peter o amasse, afinal ele o amava profundamente, mas em seu interior ele tinha medo que o jovem o odiasse por tê-lo transformado. Ele não saberia explicar o alívio e felicidade de escutar isso do outro.

Dessa vez foi Peter quem se aproximou dos lábios de Carl e o beijou com carinho.

\- Finalmente você teve o primeiro passo...- Carl brincou com o amante.

Peter apenas sorriu e se jogou na cama ao lado.

\- Você precisa me trazer mais sangue, ainda estou com muita sede.

\- Nem pensar, você vai sair comigo e caçar algo.

\- Você quer dizer _alguém_...

\- Que seja. – Carl falava com diversão em seu tom, se deitando ao lado do outro na cama e subindo para cima dele, sentando-se no quadril de Peter. – Você quer mais sangue? Eu vou lhe dar um sangue muito melhor do que esses que tem por ai.

Com suas presas, Carl mordeu a própria mão e ofereceu-a ao outro. O cabelo de Carl estava bagunçado, com sua franja caindo sobre seus olhos azuis que encarava o amante. O sangue escorria de seus lábios. Peter se excitou ao vê-lo daquela forma, até mesmo chegou a se questionar sobre alguma perversão que poderia ter com sangue sem saber.

Sem perguntar qualquer coisa, Peter fechou os olhos, pegou a mão do jovem e começou a sugar o sangue do outro com força.

Peter sentiu um prazer inexplicável. Ele abriu os olhos em busca de alguma explicação de Carl sobre aquela sensação incrivelmente gostosa mas que não fazia ideia do motivo de estar acontecendo. Mas em vez de respostas, Peter viu Carl em cima dele com o rosto contorcido em puro prazer enquanto gemia.

O vampiro mais jovem quase delirou de tanto ecstasy, chupava cada vez mais a mão de Carl querendo mais e mais daquela sensação. Ele queria ver Carl cada vez mais tomado pelo prazer.

Então quando estava perdendo o fôlego, o menino largou a mão do outro que se remexia em movimentos sedutores em cima dele.

\- Nossa... – Falou um Peter ofegante. – Então é assim que vampiros fazem sexo?

\- Mais ou menos... Digamos que sim, mas também fazemos da forma tradicional... – Carl sorria atrevidamente para Peter.

O vampiro mais velho deitou-se em cima do amante, apoiou as mãos na cama, ao lado da cabeça do outro e o beijou com necessidade. Seus membros se tocavam e eles podiam senti-los se tornarem cada vez mais rijos.

Carl tirou a camisa preta que vestia e tirou a do outro também. Deslizou suas mãos pela extensão do corpo do jovem, fazendo o percurso do pescoço, peito e baixo-ventre.

Peter lançava pequenos gemidos quando Carl beijava o pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo em que o mordia e deixava o sangue espalhar pelo peito do vampiro mais jovem, apenas para limpá-lo depois com sua língua, chupando-o lentamente.

Ele resolveu que também queria fazer como o amante e então beijou o pescoço do outro, mordendo-o e sugando seu sangue, deixando os dois ainda mais loucos.

Carl desceu o corpo de Peter aos beijos, até encontrar o zíper da calça do garoto, que abriu com os dentes e puxou-as para baixo.

Ambos tiraram as calças um do outro deixando seus membros expostos. Peter masturbou o amante com a mão direita enquanto usava a outra para puxar o jovem pelo pescoço para chupar mais um pouco de seu sangue.

Carl gemeu alto quando sentiu o membro duro do amante tocar o meio de suas pernas espontâneamente como se estivesse o desejando. Ele mesmo pegou-o com uma de suas mãos e o fez encontrar sua entrada, fazendo uma penetração acontecer.

Ambos gritaram quando o membro de Peter invadiu o corpo de Carl. O vampiro mais jovem segurou a cintura do mais velho que agora sentava e rebolava em cima dele, em movimentos lentos alternando com movimentos mais rápidos.

Carl sentava com força em cima de Peter, fazendo o amante ir mais fundo dentro dele. Os dois aumentaram a velocidade dos movimentos, enquanto Peter masturbava Carl.

Peter viu o líquido branco e quente saindo do membro de Carl e escorrendo em sua mão e não aguentou. Ambos gemeram alto quando Peter gozou dentro de Carl.

Sem forças, o mais velho caiu sobre o mais novo, ainda com o membro do amante dentro dele.

\- Eu te amo... – Carl sussurrou no ouvido de Peter e então deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro do outro.

\- Eu... também te amo. – Peter não sabia se era exatamente o queria ter dito, apenas sentiu como se as palavras tivessem saído por vontade própria. Então ele percebeu que não havia notado, mas já havia dito a Carl que o amava antes e então apenas sorriu.

A batida de alguém na porta despertou os dois do momento íntimo.

\- Ué, quem poderia ser?... – Peter perguntou confuso.

\- Ah...logo agora... Eu imagino quem seja. – Carl saiu de cima de Peter, mas não antes de dá-lo um delicado beijo na ponta do nariz, que fez o menino contorcer o rosto em uma careta.

\- E quem seria...?

\- Um velho amigo. – Disse enquanto fechava os botões de sua camisa e colocava suas calças. – Você pode continuar deitado, eu volto já.

Peter viu Carl piscando o olho direito para ele enquanto se direcionava à porta.

O vampiro mais velho saiu do quarto e então encontrou um outro jovem fora da casa, o mais longe que puderam ficar. Da altura dele mais ou menos, muito bonito. Com a cabeça livre de qualquer fio de cabelo, um tom de pele bem escuro e com um ar sedutor forte de mais para um mero humano.

\- Mais cinco pessoas foram encontradas mortas hoje. Decaptadas, Carl. Sem qualquer gota de sangue em seus corpos. Com toda a certeza foi um vampiro.

\- Shh... fale baixo, Peter está no quarto. Eu não quero que ele nos ouça.

\- Sabe o que é mais engraçado? Você levando sangue em copinhos para seu novo bebê por que ele está teoricamente traumatizado de ver corpos humanos mortos e não consegue caçar por contra própria. E ao mesmo tempo ele está devorando metade da cidade há dias e entregando de bandeija a nossa existência para os caçadores.

\- Não foi o Pete, Gary! – Carl queria gritar, mas não podia então sussurrou em um tom muito severo. – Nos conhecemos há centenas de anos e você sabe que eu amo você. Eu não quero brigar, mas me escute por favor. Não é o Peter que está fazendo isso. Ele esteve comigo esse tempo todo.

\- Então quem é, Carl?

\- Eu... eu não sei. Há uns dias atrás Pete disse que havia sentido a presença de alguem que estava nos observando. Alguém que eu não havia sentido devido ao meu alcance diminuido frente à um recem-criado, mas ele estava certo. Naquela mesma noite em que ele estava chorando nos meus braços, eu senti a presença que ele havia mencionado, a pessoa se aproximou ainda mais da gente.

\- Você não contou a ele por que?

\- Eu não queria preocupá-lo, já estava tendo que lidar com muitas coisas...

\- Muitas coisas...Por favor, Carl, você costumava escolher amigos mais fortes.

\- Gary, por favor, pare de implicar com o Pete. Ele é sim muito forte, mais do que você imagina, ele apenas não sabe lidar muito bem com essa vida. Você e eu já passamos por isso, você sabe muito bem que não é fácil.

\- Ah... tanto faz. Olha, eu não quero brigar com você, mas se eu pegar sua nova cria devorando humanos por ai e ameaçando nossa posição como vampiros nessa cidade, eu o matarei. Mesmo que você me odeie para sempre. Eu não serei morto por caçadores porque seu amiguinho não sabe se controlar. Já passou do período de transição dele, é melhor ele aprender a ser um vampiro.

Gary disse as últimas palavras encarando os olhos azuis de Carl e foi embora.

\- Não adianta se esconder, eu posso sentir sua presença. Gary com certeza sentiu também.

\- Quem é ele? – Perguntou Peter saindo de trás da árvore que tinha mais atrás.

\- Gary Powell, um querido amigo há anos.

\- Ele não parece gostar de mim...

\- É apenas ciúmes, não ligue pra ele. – Carl virou para Peter e passou o braço em volta do pescoço do amigo, sorrindo.

\- Ei, quem disse pra você sair da cama?! - Ele soltou Peter e foi se dirigindo à porta de casa, com um bom humor.

  - Do que ele estava falando, Carl? Caçadores? Mortes de humanos? Por que ele acha que sou eu? Não fui eu, Carl!! – Peter não saiu do lugar e Carl se obrigou a voltar para explicar a situação.

\- Desde aquele dia que você atacou o menino, outras pessoas vieram sendo mortas. Muitas, cerca de quatro ou cinco por dia, todas acabaram sem sangue no corpo e marcas de mordidas. Nós, vampiros, vivemos escondidos nessa cidade. Existe um grupo secreto de caçadores que nos persegue há anos, não importa a cidade, eles tem adeptos em todos os lugares.

Peter escutava atentamente.

\- Essas mortes estão chamando a atenção dos caçadores. Gary enfrentou um ontem que quase o matou. Estamos torcendo para que esse caçador não tenha falado nada sobre Gary ou sobre mim para os outros. Não sabemos por quanto tempo estão nos observando, na verdade nem temos certeza se estão nos observando ou até onde sabem sobre nós. Por enquanto temos que agir o mais normal possível. Ele acha que foi você por você ser novo, como eu disse... é normal perder o controle no início. Mas eu sei que não foi você, não se preocupe.

\- Falando em observar... você disse que era verdade o que eu tinha sentido, que realmente tem alguém nos observando. Você deveria ter me dito. Poderia ser um caçador?

Eles conversavam, mas Peter mantinha as costas para o amigo que estava mais atrás. Talvez em sinal de reprovação à atitude do outro em não deixar ele ciente dos acontecimentos que também diziam respeito a ele.

\- Desculpe por não ter dito, eu não queria sobrecarregar você... Eu não tenho ideia de quem seja, mas não é um caçador. Caçadores são humanos, e aquele coração não parecia bater como o de um humano, nem o sangue dele era fresco.

\- É verdade, quando eu o senti, não tive qualquer desejo pelo sangue dele, era como se fosse frio... como o seu...como o meu...como o de um vampiro.

\- Talvez seja o mesmo vampiro que está atacando essas pessoas, mas não tem como ter certeza. Ainda assim resta a dúvida do porque nos observar?! Que interesse ele teria na gente, eu não consigo entender. – Ele falava encarando o chão.

Peter estremeceu quando viu uma senhora, de uns 60 anos, passando na rua, perto dele. Mais uma vez ele ficou surpreso, mais uma vez ele sentiu e desejou o sangue da mulher.

Carl viu quando o amigo notou a presença da mulher se aproximando e ficou quieto, observando a atitude do garoto. Ele tinha certeza de que o vampiro mais jovem resistiria dessa vez e queria mostrar isso a ele.

\- Moço, por favor, uma informação. Você sabe onde mora Dorothy Swan?

Para a surpresa de todos, a mulher se aproximou de Peter e o vampiro começou a sentir o sangue da mulher praticamente implorar para ser bebido. Ele resistiu a vontade e sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo, chegando a ficar tonto.

-Uh... você está bem?... – A mulher segurou os ombros de Peter e o jovem desejou que ela não tivesse feito isso. Na verdade, desejou que ela nunca tivesse chegado perto daquela rua.

\- Eu...eu estou bem, obrigado. Desculpe, eu sou novo aqui, não conheço os vizinhos ainda.

Carl resolveu ajudar e se aproximou dos dois.

\- Oh, meu querido, venha comigo. – Ele pegou Peter e se direcionou à mulher. – A senhorita Swan mora mais a frente, a senhora deve ir até a ponta da rua e então dobrar à direita, na casa amarela. É a única amarela da rua, não se preocupe, a senhora vai achar. Desculpe meu irmão, ele está um pouco doente, recem se recuperando.

\- Tudo bem. Cuide dele então, ele parece meio pálido. – Ela sorriu atenciosamente. - Muito obrigada pela informação, meu rapaz. Você e seu irmão são muito simpáticos.

Ela se despediu dos dois “irmãos” e partiu em direção ao seu objetivo.

\- Eu consegui...? – Peter ainda estava incrédulo com sua conquista.

\- Sim, você conseguiu, meu amor! Eu disse que conseguiria!! Próxima caçada você vem comigo...

\- Eu não sei, Carl...

\- Sabe sim, vai vir comigo, sim senhor. E isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem de seu mestre criador!

Os dois riram e Carl mandou Pete entrar ao avistar Gary longe dali, chamando-o.

\- Eu já estou indo, Pete. Deixe-me ver o que Gary quer.

\- Eu queria ir com você...

\- Por favor, Pete... Eu prometo que conto a você qualquer informação nova. Gary não gosta de você e ele é meio imprevisível as vezes, não vamos forçar a boa vontade do menino. Vamos com calma, por favor.

Peter suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele viu Carl se distanciar até sumir no horizonte e então se dirigiu à porta de casa.

\- Você não vai acreditar quem está de volta, Carl... – Disse Gary, com um semblante preocupado.

Logo ao entrar em casa, alguém empurrou Peter com força e o jovem voou contra a parede da sala, derrubando todos os quadros que ali estavam.

Caído no chão, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, um pouco tonto com a pancada também, o garoto levantou o rosto para olhar para seu agressor e o homem já estava em cima dele, dando uma forte cabeçada.

Ele era mais alto do que o normal, extremamente bonito. Uma pele em um tom de palidez absurda contrastando com a calça de couro preta e a camisa igualmente escura que vestia. Os músculos, quase inexistentes. O corpo era pequeno e delicado, com a pele mais suave que a neve.

 Nos olhos, uma encantadora surpresa. O direito possuia o marrom de uma terra molhada, enquanto o esquerdo, o azul mais claro que as águas cristalinas já revelaram.  Aquilo era uma doença, Peter sabia, mas uma doença tão linda.

Os cabelos loiros eram quase brancos, caidos sobre os olhos que esboçavam uma mescla de ódio e sadismo. Parecia mais um anjo de mármore, mas um anjo do mal.

O jovem viu quando o homem pegou uma faca e foi em direção ao pescoço dele. Em uma agilidade típica de vampiro, Peter esquivou do golpe e levantou, chutando o homem ainda agachado para lhe golpear.

O misterioso homem caiu e quando levantou jogou a faca em direção à Peter, que usou o braço direito para mudar o curso do objeto. O corte foi profundo, mas a regeneração acelerada dos vampiros ajudou a cicatrizar quase que instantaneamente.

\- Quem é você? Por que você está me atacando?? – Peter tentava entender enquanto se esquivava dos golpes desferidos pelo agressor. Ele nunca fora bom em lutas, então os poucos golpes que dava para seu ataque eram muito ruins ou mesmo esquivados com facilidade.

\- Por que?! Eu não preciso de um motivo. Você é a nova ponte dele para essa fantasia babaca de sentimentos. Eu vou matar você para que ele entenda que sentimentos são fraquezas e ele deve eliminá-los e não cultuá-los. Vou usar você para trazer o meu amigo de volta para o mundo real, o mundo podre dos seres humanos. Nada de unicórnios e arco-íris como ele quer fazer parecer. Ele é meu e não vou deixar você tomá-lo de mim.

Nesse momento, o homem acertou o rosto de Peter com muita força e o jovem caiu. Ele enfiou a mão no peito do jovem, rasgando a carne do garoto e usando sua mão para apertar o coração que ali batia.

\- NÃO! Por favor, Dario!!! Não faça isso!...Por favor, Dario, por favor... – Carl irrompeu na porta da casa, se deparando com seu amado estirado no chão e sua sala totalmente destruida.

\- Isso o que? – Dario parou o que estava fazendo simplesmente para se divertir com o pavor estampado no rosto de Carl. – Você não quer que eu arranque o coração dele? Ain... mas seria tão legal, você não acha?...

Peter gritou quando Dario apertou seu coração, na esperança de causar mais dor a ambos os jovens.

\- Dario, por favor!!! Eu estou implorando a você...Por favor, deixe ele em paz... É a mim que você quer, solte ele – O desespero na voz de Carl era visível, era como se alguém estivesse com o coração dele na mão e não o de Peter.

\- Você é ridículo Carl Barât... Você realmente não aprendeu nada comigo. Não aprendeu nada com o que passou. Todo esse sofrimento por causa desse garotinho... Patético.

Carl caiu de joelhos e as lágrimas escorriam no rosto dele.

\- Eu faço o que você quiser, Dario... apenas... por favor...

\- Carl...- Peter viu o outro tão fragilizado por sua causa e sintiu uma certa felicidade por saber que ele era amado na mesma intensidade que amava aquele jovem.

\- Pensando bem... – Dario tirou a mão do peito do Peter e Carl sentiu um alivio inexplicável., indo direto abraçar seu amado. – Não seria muito inteligente da minha parte matar a única pessoa que posso usar contra você.

O cruel homem se levantou e saiu andando, deixando os dois celebrarem suas vidas naquela sala destruída.

\- Nos veremos novamente, meu caro discípulo. – Disse ele, ainda de costas, e saiu pela porta.

Carl talvez devesse ir atrás dele, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas no quanto amava Peter e no quanto estava feliz pelo garoto ainda estar respirando.

\- Mais um velho amigo? – Peter tentava fazer piada, mesmo depois de sua vida estar literalmente nas mãos de alguém que o queria morto. – Essa regeneração dos vampiros é realmente muito útil, nem parece que estive com o coração completamente exposto há poucos minutos atrás.

\- Idiota...- Disse um choroso Carl, ainda abraçando-o com todas suas forças.


End file.
